Ex
by Mooseyfate
Summary: Update! Leaving is always hard, but coming home is even harder. They left so long ago, and now they must return to set things right, even if it means giving up the things they love most. [Shuis-Kantonio-Gwank] With some Paloma/Fox, Evian, Davy
1. Prologue

**Ex**  
  
I don't really know where I came up with the idea for this story. I'm already in the middle of two and now I'm starting something completely out of left field. It's not a good thing, but that's ok. The first chapter's a little weird, but I think you'll get it. If you're lost, just e-mail me and let me know.  
  
I disclaim.  
  
Prologue  
  
She woke up crying that morning; it wasn't the first time either. The nightmares kept returning, she hadn't had a decent night sleep since. It had been six years, six long, lonely, terrifying years. She got out of bed and slipped into a robe. She walked into the kitchen, humming to herself to calm down.  
  
As she poured herself a glass of milk, something caught her eye. A note taped to her backdoor, curiosity got the best of her as she walked over to the door and opened it. The note fell into the snow and she bent down to pick it up, a chill wind swept past her and the door clicked, as she knew she was locked out. Pocketing her prize, she jiggled with the knob, it was locked, as she suspected. Cold and angry, she walked towards the front. She felt the note and she changed her mind and went into the backyard. She opened her shed and pulled on the shoes she'd left out the night before. They were a little damp, but drier than the snowy ground. She pulled her robe around her and peered into the kitchen window, the clock read 4:30. Knowing she couldn't do anything until at least 6, she opted to sit it out. She walked into the woods behind her home, exploring and feeling more alive then she'd had in those long six years. She walked into a clearing and saw the tree house she'd built. Well, it wasn't just her; her new friends had helped too. She climbed the ladder, worn from all the use and mentally noted to buy a new one. When she reached the top, she was pleasantly surprised to find it so clean. It hadn't been used since it snowed, and after the storm last month she thought that it would be destroyed, but here it stood. She sat down in the middle, the carpet worn, but dry, and pulled the note out of her pocket. She didn't recognize the writing and tore it open eagerly. She read it quickly and suddenly wished she hadn't. The contents were a little more than disturbing. She hastily shoved it back into her pocket and quickly climbed down. She ran through the woods, towards the house and without a second thought, began banging on the door. Groggily and with a baseball bat, her best friend opened the door. 


	2. Chapter One

**Ex**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I disclaim.  
  
"It's 5 AM, what the hell do you want?" Sheridan rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Read this." She thrust the note into her friends face, "And what good is a bat going to do if you're half asleep?"  
  
Sheridan ignored the comment and read the note, she gasped and ran into the house. Kay followed, she checked on the rest of the house then found Sheridan. She was in her bedroom, pulling out a huge suitcase when she walked in. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sheridan looked up from her position, "What does it look like? I'm going back."  
  
"You can't go back there Sheridan." Kay said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I can and I am. And it's not just I, it's WE. We need to go back. All of us." Sheridan pulled the suitcase onto her bed.  
  
"WE don't need to go back. Any of us. It's too much Sheridan, and we don't even know if that's true." Kay said logically.  
  
"It's a newspaper clipping Kay. It's not going to be a lie. It's not 'The Sun'." Sheridan began ripping open her drawers and throwing things into her huge bag.  
  
"Look, it's your choice to go back. But, if you do. . ."  
  
"When I do." Sheridan corrected her.  
  
"Right, when you do go back, you know that it won't just be affecting you. It's going to affect all of us."  
  
"Kay, I know that. But, it's my job to go back. I have to. I know you're scared. But we have to face our demons sometimes."  
  
"What about Mika [pronounced- Mike-Uh]?"  
  
Sheridan stopped packing, as if it suddenly dawned on her she had a daughter, "I don't know." She admitted.  
  
"Do you want him to know? After everything that happened, can you tell him?" Kay sat down and looked at her friend.  
  
Sighing, Sheridan threw herself on her bed, "I wish I would've told him. If we hadn't of run away. . ."  
  
"We did what we had to do. The father of my child made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me. And, he made it clear to you by marrying that, that, thing. God, I can't even call it a person." Kay cringed.  
  
"He did what he thought was right, and as for the father of your child? Kay, it was a one-night stand and you didn't even tell him."  
  
Kay sighed, "I had good reasoning. And what about Gwen? Do you want to subject her to more pain?"  
  
Sheridan sat up, "She doesn't have to come. Neither do you. I'm going and you can come along if you want. I'm not forcing you."  
  
"They know we left together. Or at least some people do. And if you go back, well they're going to be expecting more than just you." Kay said.  
  
Before Sheridan could argue, they heard a noise. Looking up, they saw a half-sleeping Gwen walk into the room.  
  
"What are you two doing up this early? It's not even daylight! And what happened to you Kay? You're soaked!" Gwen looked over Kay.  
  
"It's snow, I went outside. There was a note on the backdoor and when I went to go get it, well I got locked out. I'm going to go change, Sheridan, fill her in." Kay got up and walked towards her room.  
  
Sheridan handed Gwen the letter, "'I know why you left and why you haven't returned. Heed my warning, if you don't go back to Harmony, there will be hell to pay.' What is this?"  
  
"Look at the back Gwen." Sheridan said.  
  
"Alright, alright, what the hell?!" Gwen turned to Sheridan.  
  
"It's in black and white Gwen. We HAVE to go home." Sheridan said.  
  
"No we don't." They both turned as Kay walked into the room, dry and fully clothed.  
  
"We have to go back Kay. If this gets out. . ." Sheridan stopped, "You know what will happen. We can't afford to not go home."  
  
"Sheridan, we did nothing wrong. We were three women, scared and alone. We needed to get out of there before we suffocated. What we did wasn't wrong." Kay argued.  
  
"What we did WAS wrong. We left because we were too scared, we wanted to get away, run as fast as we could, and we did. We left and now things have changed, we need to go back or things can change for the worst." Sheridan said.  
  
"Sheridan, we-did-nothing-wrong. We know that. And if we go back, you know what will happen to us. They'll be angry and then they'll all find out the truth and then we'll loose them. The only thing in the world that matters to us, and we'll loose it because you wanted to go home and tell everyone the truth." Kay ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"I can't go back there." Gwen said quietly. Sheridan and Kay turned to her, "I was humiliated on what was supposed to be the best day of my life. If I go back now, I don't even want to think of it."  
  
"Gwen." Sheridan put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"My own mother." Gwen sighed, "I hate her."  
  
"I know what you mean." Kay agreed.  
  
Sheridan was silent, she then said suddenly, "But you're a great mother Kay. And Gwen, when you find the right guy you'll be a great mother too."  
  
"Aw, thanks Sher. But, you know Mika is a great girl, she's so beautiful and you're raising her amazingly." Kay said.  
  
"Thanks. But, it's getting harder, you know? I mean it used to be that whole, out of sight, out of mind thing. I can't pretend anymore." Sheridan sighed.  
  
"Well, think of it this way, if we go back, maybe things will be easier and maybe you'll get what you always wanted." Kay said.  
  
"Does that mean you'll come?" Sheridan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We can't hide forever. And think about it, if we go back, then we can finally get what we wanted." Kay said happily.  
  
"Well, have fun in Harmony without me." Gwen said sadly.  
  
"You can't stay behind Gwen. You have to face your fears sometime." Sheridan said.  
  
"No," Gwen shook her head, "After what happened, I can never go back."  
  
"Gwen, what your mother did was disgusting, but aren't you glad you found out sooner, rather than later?" Kay asked.  
  
Gwen was silent for a moment, "Fine, but it's not going to be permanent and I don't have to like it."  
  
"Then it's agreed, we go." The three girls nodded in unison.  
  
" I just hope this isn't a mistake." Kay said quietly.  
  
"It won't be." Sheridan said smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, what do you think so far? I know it's a little offbeat, but I hope that's a reason to read it! Please, please, please, tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I wanna know. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Ex**  
  
Note: Gwen was never pregnant, but Ethan still proposed to her. Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
She heard the front door click shut, she knew he was going to work and wouldn't be home till later on that night. She got out of her bed quietly; they had stopped sleeping together years ago. He had said it wasn't fair to her, he was married to her and he still loved another. She'd pleaded with him, begged to take her back into his bed, but he refused. She knew what she had to do, she'd still heard him calling out HER name as he slept, and well she would put an end to it. She had been out all day yesterday and he didn't even notice. She opened her closet and pulled out a shoebox, it had taken her too long to get what she needed, but she had managed. She walked downstairs and saw that the fire was still burning, good, one less thing she had to do. She sat down on the floor and opened the box. She began assembling everything, the dust that had taken her three months to find, the herbs that had taken eight, the egg which she stole yesterday, that was the hardest, it wasn't everyday you find freshly lain snake eggs and finally the book that had started it all.  
  
She'd had to give Kay Bennett credit; she'd been willing to do anything to get her man. But, unlike Kay, she'd keep him. When Sam and Grace had split, Grace had a huge yard sale; she'd sold almost everything, including all of Kay's old things. Sam had taken what he could and the rest was gone, all her clothes, all her jewelry, even her diary. Which is what Beth had happened upon. Kay was a busy bee indeed, she'd sold her soul, gone to hell, frozen Charity and even had sex with him, but alas Miguel only had eyes for Charity. More then a little interested in how Kay accomplished all this, she'd bought the last of Kay's things. Most of her book collection, a jewelry box and a box of odds and ends. Her true prize was hidden in the very bottom of the book collection, a book of spells. Now normally, she didn't believe in these kinds of things, but at this point she was willing to try anything to get her husband back.  
  
She opened the book to the right page, "To Bind One to You" this would be a sure way to keep him. She had everything she needed, and she was ready. She crossed her legs and began, "I take this dust, it represents my past," she threw it into the fire, "I take these herbs, they represent my present," She threw them into the fire as well, "I take this egg, it represents my future," she took the egg and sat it in front of her, she then took the ceremonial knife she'd found in an antique shop, she sliced her arm, tears ran down her face as she poured the blood over the egg and with her free hand, threw it into the fire, "Mixed with my blood it will take my hearts desire and give it to me. Bind him to me forever, never let his heart go to another." The open wound she had on her arm suddenly was gone, the crimson stain on the carpet disappeared and the fire turned black. Suddenly, the fire came out of the wall and engulfed her, it burned, and it calmed at the same time. She knew what she needed to do to keep her husband, and she would. ~*~  
  
"Mommy?" Shylah's soft voice startled Kay.  
  
"Morning baby. What's wrong?" Kay pulled her tiny daughter onto her lap.  
  
Shylah hugged her mother tightly, "I had a bad dream. It scared me, there was blood and fire."  
  
"Oh, baby, it's ok. It was just a bad dream." Kay stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.  
  
"Aunt Kay!" Mika ran into the room and Sheridan followed.  
  
"I'm going to tickle you!" Sheridan chased her.  
  
Gwen walked into the room, she looked around and smiled. The five of them lived in a good sized three story house, the girls shared a room on the second floor, and Kay, Sheridan and her each had their own on the third, plus the guest room located on the second floor, which would eventually become one of the girls rooms. With Sheridan and Gwen's combined money and Kay's skill at making and investing money, they were quite well off. They could've hidden here forever, if that stupid letter hadn't of come. Going back to Harmony was not her idea of fun. The last time she was there so much went wrong. . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was her wedding day, finally, she was going to marry the man she loved and everything would be perfect. In a few moments she would walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. The music signifying her entrance began and she walked down the aisle. She reached Ethan, and the ceremony began.  
  
The ceremony went off without a hitch, until Father Lonigan asked if the famous question.  
  
"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married?"  
  
Gwen glared at Theresa who was crying quietly in the back of the church, she was quiet. Suddenly,  
  
"I do." No one was more shocked that Rebecca Hotchkiss was standing than Gwen.  
  
"Mother, what are you talking about?" Gwen wanted to die.  
  
"I'm sorry Gwennie, but it's every woman for herself." Rebecca Hotchkiss walked to the front of the church and handed Ethan some papers.  
  
Ethan read over them quickly, "What is this? Did she put you up to this?!" Ethan demanded.  
  
"What's wrong Ethan?" Gwen took the papers out of Ethan's hands before he could protest.  
  
"That means that YOU," Rebecca turned and pointed to Theresa, "are no longer the legal Mrs. Crane."  
  
"What are you talking about Rebecca? I haven't even done anything." Theresa defended herself.  
  
Gwen began sobbing, "Ethan Martin's yours Ethan."  
  
"What?" Theresa gasped.  
  
"Oh like you didn't know you little slut!" Rebecca said.  
  
Ethan stood in silence, the information sinking in, "I need to get out of here and think." He turned to Gwen, "I'm sorry, I can't marry you right now." He walked out of the church.  
  
"Ethan!" Gwen followed him.  
  
Theresa stood there in awe, without lifting a finger and without any doing from her, Ethan and Gwen didn't get married, "It's fate." She said quietly.  
  
The church had been silent throughout the entire ordeal, everyone turned around to where Ethan and Gwen were arguing.  
  
"Ethan are you leaving me now? Just because he's your son doesn't mean that we can't be happy together!" Gwen cried.  
  
"Gwen, I love you, you know that. But, I can't marry you today, it's too much." Ethan said.  
  
"No, Ethan, you can't marry me today because you realize that this means maybe you're supposed to be with Theresa. I know you Ethan and I know how you feel about her, if this is true, we'll never get married." Gwen felt tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"Gwen, that's not true. I did love Theresa, but I'm with you now. It's just hard. A child makes everything different." Ethan ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"If you don't marry me tonight Ethan, I can guarantee we won't get married. I know you, once you think about it, you'll realize that you truly love Theresa and I'll be left out in the cold, again. So, it's your choice. Am I going to go into that church and call off this wedding, or are we going to get married, no looking back, no holding back, nothing." Gwen looked at Ethan, he stood silent, "that's what I thought." Gwen turned around and waked out of the church.  
  
Ethan made no move to stop her, and Sheridan ran and followed Gwen out of the church.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gwen shook the thoughts out of her head; she'd gotten over Ethan years ago. It still hurt, but she knew that being married to him would have been hard on her. Going back home would be something she had to face eventually.  
  
"Gwen?" Kay's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
Gwen snapped back to reality, "What's going on?"  
  
"Mommy and aunt Sheridan were talking about going home. They said we would meet our daddies." Shylah said smiling.  
  
"Oh, well that's great." Gwen smiled.  
  
"Are you coming with us aunt Gwen?" Mika asked.  
  
Gwen looked at her two "nieces", their eyes so full of hope. Shylah was the younger of the two, quiet, more behind the scenes, while Mika was the exact opposite. Liberty was loud, rambunctious, she was only a month older, but she tried acting like she was years. The two got along well, and acted more like sisters than cousins. Knowing she couldn't deny the girls anything, she reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Really aunt Gwen?" Shylah asked.  
  
"Yes, really. If you girls want me to go home, then I will." Gwen smiled.  
  
"Yay!" The girls cheered.  
  
"Mommy?" Mika tugged on her mom's skirt.  
  
"Yes Mik?" Sheridan looked down at her daughter.  
  
"When are we going?" Mika asked.  
  
"Um," Sheridan looked at the other two women for some kind of response.  
  
"Tomorrow." Gwen said.  
  
Kay and Sheridan looked at Gwen, shock evident on their faces.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Kay repeated.  
  
"Yes." Gwen said with conviction.  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow it is then." Sheridan said smiling, she turned to the girls, "and do you girls think you can be ready by then?"  
  
Mike nodded, sure of herself as usual, and Shylah looked at her mother for an answer.  
  
"Shy, I don't know if you'll be ready by then baby." Kay said smiling.  
  
Shylah's eye's nearly bugged out, "Will you leave me behind if I'm not?"  
  
"Oh, no baby. I was just kidding with you. If you're not ready I'll help you out sweetie. Okay?" Shylah nodded at her mother.  
  
"Come on Shylah!" Mika grabbed her friend's arm and they ran off into their room.  
  
"Well," Kay turned to Gwen, "Want to tell us about the change of tune?"  
  
Gwen played with her hair nervously, "I want to go there and get it over and done with. I need to prove to myself that I'm over Ethan once and for all."  
  
"Makes sense to me." Kay said smiling, "Well, I am exhausted. I think I'm going to go back to sleep and when I wake up later I'll pack." Kay walked out of the room.  
  
"Well she's in much better spirits this morning." Sheridan said smiling.  
  
"Yes, she most certainly is. What do you think our little Kay is planning?" Gwen pulled herself onto the counter.  
  
Sheridan sat next to her, "I think she is planning revenge."  
  
"That won't be good." Gwen commented.  
  
"Not at all." Sheridan sat silent for a moment, and then turned to Gwen, "Should we stop her?"  
  
Gwen laughed, "As if we even could! If Kay has something in mind for the people that ran her out of town, I don't think we'll know about it."  
  
"Good point. Well, I think they'll get what they deserve." Sheridan said.  
  
"Really?" Gwen looked at her friend like she was nuts.  
  
"Yes, for some things people need to be taught a lesson. And after what happened to Kay? Knowing what we know about her and them, I think they'll get their just desserts, as they say." Sheridan sighed.  
  
"Do you think that some people need revenge to move on with their lives?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Do you mean what we did?" Sheridan hopped off the counter and began pacing nervously.  
  
"Sher, it's not like we killed anyone, and besides, we didn't really do it. It was more I did it and Kay planned it out. You had nothing to do with that." Gwen said.  
  
Sheridan stopped pacing, "She WAS your mother Gwen."  
  
Gwen shook her head, "She was my mother at one point, yes. But after all that, I think she was gone."  
  
"That's harsh."  
  
"It's true. By then she wasn't the person who raised me. And besides, it's not like we stuck around to find out what happened." Gwen got off the counter top and walked to the window.  
  
"You know." Sheridan said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well so? Kay guesses what her little 'present' did. She still wants more revenge." Gwen spoke lowly.  
  
"Kay doesn't know for a fact that it caused the damage she wanted it to cause. She had no idea what happened to her family. I'm not even sure she cares anymore." Sheridan poured herself a cup of tea.  
  
"I think that she does. But, what I also think is that if she's going back to get more revenge on her mother and him then she's wasting her time." Gwen continued staring out the window.  
  
Sheridan sat down at the table and sipped her tea, "I agree. But, as I said earlier, we can't stop her from doing something that she wants to do. And I think I already know what she's planning."  
  
"And?" Gwen turned away from her post at the window.  
  
"If I'm right then, well Harmony's in for a twist."  
  
  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews. It really means a lot to me that you all like my story. I know that things seem a little weird right now, but in time everything will be revealed. I hope you're all not too lost. Please tell me what you think!! 


	4. Chapter Three

**Ex**  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kay clutched Shylah's hand as she weeded through the crowd of people trying to get to their planes.  
  
"Mommy, we lost everyone." Shylah tugged on her mother's arm.  
  
"That's ok baby. We're going to meet up later. Come on and remember stay close to me." Kay moved Shylah out of the way of oncoming traffic and they got on the elevator. It was empty to her relief and she let out a sigh, coming home was probably a huge mistake. The biggest she'd ever made quite possibly. She looked down at her daughter, she wasn't sure how she'd do it but she would do everything and anything in her power to keep her daughter. They stepped off the elevator and made their way into the streets of Harmony.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry." Shylah said stopping.  
  
Kay turned to her daughter and kneeled down, "We are going to get you some food in a few minutes. We are going to go see your grandpa, how's that sound?"  
  
Shylah face lit up, "I have a Grandpa?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and I bet you'll just love him. He's the best in the whole wide world." Kay smiled at the memories of her father, "Now, are we going to go or what munchkin?"  
  
Shylah nodded enthusiastically and they were off again, about ten minutes later they arrived at the Bennett household.  
  
"Is this where grandpa lives?" Shylah asked.  
  
"Maybe." Kay said, unsure. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently.  
  
A tiny red headed little girl opened the door, "Hi! Who are you?"  
  
Kay looked at the girl and was stunned, "Um, is your mommy or daddy home?"  
  
The little girl nodded enthusiastically and looked at Shylah, "Are you my new friend?"  
  
Shylah hid behind her mother, and answered quietly, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."  
  
"Joy? Who's at the door sweetie?" A familiar and not too comforting voice came from inside the house. A cheery red headed woman came to the door and stood stunned in silence, "K-K-Kay?" She managed to spit out.  
  
"Hey mom." Kay said smiling evilly.  
  
"What are you---How, when. . ." Grace was speechless.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me mother?" Kay was glad to have this reaction.  
  
"Grace, darling, who's at the door?" Kay's ear's perked up, that was NOT her father.  
  
"David." Kay smiled in surprise at her new stepfather.  
  
"Kay?" David was as shocked as Grace.  
  
"In the flesh." Kay took Shylah's hand and walked in past her stunned mother and stepfather, she sat down on the couch in the center of the living room. Shylah sat down next to her and Joy followed.  
  
Grace entered the room, obviously still stunned, "Kay, it's been a long time."  
  
"Six years, I heard about you and David. Congrats, sorry I wasn't at the wedding but you know how it is when you have a child to care for. Oh, wait, maybe you don't." Kay tilted her head and gauged her mother's reaction.  
  
Grace sighed, "Still the same brat you were when you left. I see you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes, "I have changed, quite a bit in fact. It's nice to know that you cared so little about me that after I left, you left daddy for David. Or should I call you daddy, David?"  
  
"David is just fine Kay." He said as he walked into the room and stood protectively behind his wife.  
  
"Did she ever find out the truth David?" Kay asked.  
  
David shifted uncomfortably, "Things are different now. We decided to forget out past mistakes and start all over again. Joy gave us that."  
  
"So, no?" Kay smiled smugly.  
  
"Kay, what did you come here for?" Grace asked exasperated.  
  
"Wow mom. Thanks. I'm gone for six years, I come back with a daughter who you haven't even acknowledged, and you ask me why I'm here? Well, I want to know where I can find my father." Kay growled.  
  
Grace grabbed a pen and paper from the desk and wrote something down, "Here. Around this time he's at the station though." She handed Kay the paper, "Now get out of my house."  
  
Kay smiled sweetly at her mother, she took Shylah's hand and walked to the door, "Bye Joy, it was great to meet my little sister!" She closed the door and wanted to start sobbing right then and there. She'd built a wall, she'd closed off everyone off because of that woman and she still had this way to make her feel like hell.  
  
"Who was that mommy?" Shylah asked as they began walking to Harmony P.D.  
  
"A bad woman. If you see her again, don't talk to her. She's not someone I want around you." Kay shuddered to think what would happen if Shylah was brought up around that hellish mother of hers. She looked at her daughter, so innocent, sweet, untouched and protected.  
  
Shylah tugged on her mother's hand, "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to go see grandpa now. We had to make that stop so I could find out where he was. We are almost there." They walked for a few more minutes in silence until they reached the police station, "This is our stop Shy."  
  
Shylah looked at the building apprehensively, "Here?"  
  
"Yes. It's not as big as it looks baby." Kay took her daughter's hand and led her into the station.  
  
There was a constant stream of chatter, the phones were ringing, the radio was on and the TV was too, but as soon as Kay Bennett stepped into Harmony PD, it seemed to her that everything was silent. A few people stared, someone dropped their coffee mug, and no one approached her.  
  
"Hello, is Chief Bennett in?" She smiled meekly.  
  
Sam walked into the room, "What's going on here? This is a work environment, you people need to be doing your duties. What's causing this disturbance?"  
  
"I think we are." Kay said.  
  
Sam turned and saw his oldest daughter standing by the door, "Kay?" He breathed out in disbelief.  
  
"Hi Daddy." She walked over to her father and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, my little girl, you have no idea how much I've missed you, worried about you." Sam pulled away and looked at her, "You're so grown up now."  
  
Shylah tugged on his shirt, he looked down and surprise was evident, "Are you my grandpa?"  
  
Sam looked up at Kay and she smiled, hoping her father wouldn't hate her forever.  
  
"Yeah, I am your grandpa." He picked up Shylah, "What's your name?"  
  
"Shylah." She said proudly.  
  
Sam looked at his daughter for explanation on her choice of names.  
  
"How about we talk after we get something to eat?" Kay suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. Is the Book Café alright?" Sam asked.  
  
"Fine to me." Kay nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back then." Sam put Shylah down and went into the back. Kay saw him talking to another officer; he said a few words and the man hugged him happily. They emerged together.  
  
"Uncle Hank?!" Kay was surprised, "You have a job?"  
  
Hank laughed, "Thanks a lot! Yes I have a job, mooching off my brothers good will wasn't working anymore. It's great to you Kay." Hank hugged her.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" Kay asked.  
  
"Sam invited me but I can't. I'm working for the FBI right now on an important case. But, how about you two come by my place and we can catch up?" Hank asked Sam and Kay.  
  
"Three. And you have a place?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean 'three'?" Hank looked around.  
  
Shylah waved, "Hi."  
  
Hank looked at Shylah, to Kay, and then to Sam, back to Shylah, "Hello, who are you?"  
  
"Shylah. Are you my grandpa too?"  
  
Hank laughed, "No, not quite. Let's call me your uncle."  
  
"Are you married to my aunt?" Shylah asked.  
  
"What aunt?" Hank looked at Kay, had she already gone and seen Jess?  
  
"My aunts Sheridan and Gwen." Shylah asked.  
  
Sam and hank both looked at Kay for an explanation, "Kids say the darndest things. Why don't we go grab some food?"  
  
"I'll talk to you later Hank." Sam pat his brother on the back in that manly sort of way.  
  
The three left the station and made their way over to the Book Café in silence. Upon entering it was relatively empty. After sitting down and ordering Kay waited for her father to begin the interrogation.  
  
"You never answered my question." He said.  
  
"Shylah is Celtic, it means strong. I needed something like that after I left and I wanted something to keep her from getting hurt. I thought the name would be a good start." Kay answered.  
  
"Well, that was one question. How about where you've been? Why you left? Who her father is?" Sam looked at Kay and was worried that she was in trouble.  
  
Kay took a deep breath, "Before I left Harmony you know that mom and I were having problems. Well she found out that I was pregnant and figured that it was Miguel's. She knew that if Charity found out it would cause a huge rift in their relationship so she asked me to get rid of the child. . .  
  
~*Flashback mode*~  
  
"Kay I don't care how you do it, but I want this baby gone. I will not have you bringing a child into this world because you were too much of a slut not to use protection. If you come back to this house pregnant then I won't be responsible for the consequences." Grace said.  
  
Kay clutched her stomach, "This baby is MINE. I will not give it up because you want me to. This child is the only thing that is keeping me going and you will not take it away from me because you are ignorant. Nothing, and I mean nothing will make me get rid of this baby."  
  
"You seduced Miguel into bed with EVIL and now you are pregnant with his child. I will not have an evil child brought into this house! Especially when that child will ruin Charity and Miguel's perfect love. So here are your options Kay, you either get rid of that hell spawn or you get rid of yourself. You are not welcome into this home anymore. Get out now." Grace opened the front door.  
  
Kay glared at her defiantly, she walked up the stairs and Grace followed. Kay walked into her room; she grabbed a duffle bag and began throwing things into it. After filling it she turned to her mother, "This is the last time you will see me mother. Next time we meet it will be on my terms and you had better watch your back because I don't like when people push me around." Kay walked downstairs and slammed the front door.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Sam sat dumbstruck, Shylah was happily eating ice cream and Kay looked upset, "She said that to you?"  
  
Kay nodded, "Among other things, but we won't go into that. I'm sorry that you had to hear it this way but you already knew what kind of person she was."  
  
Sam sat silent listening to his daughter recount all the things she had gone through and the real reasons why she had left. It wasn't because Miguel wouldn't leave charity for her, it wasn't because she was scared, it was because she was run out of town by the woman who he thought loved him and who he could at least trust with his children. It was too much, "Kay, I don't need you to worry about this anymore. I know what your mother did was wrong and I'm glad that you told me. She's no longer a part of my life, so you don't have to worry. Now, tell me, what have you been up to these past few years? And what do Sheridan and Gwen have to do with it?"  
  
Kay smiled; her father always had this way of making her feel at peace, "Well, Shy and I have been well, not living, per say, more like. . . um, it's sort of complicated."  
  
"Honey, you can trust me with anything." Sam said reassuringly.  
  
"I've been living with Sheridan and Gwen." Kay breathed out.  
  
"What?" Sam and Kay turned, "You've been living with Sheridan and Gwen?"  
  
Kay cringed, this was not good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you everyone so much for all the feedback you've given. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story. I'm working on two other's right now so if it takes some time before the next chapter will come out, bear with me. But, since you're reading this chapter now, I'd love it if you'd let me know what you think. And, help me out. I don't really have a beef with Ivy, I mean sometimes she annoys me, but usually she's ok. Most of the characters are like that for me. But, I want to know if you think Ivy and Sam should be together. So, email me and tell me, my address wizard_of_oz2k@hotmail.com and please, please only email me about fanfiction. Thank you! 


	5. Chapter Four

**Ex**  
  
Special thanks to Namjr who's been helping me keep my thoughts organized and finishing up this chapter. You've been a great help! ?Tank ye!?  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sheridan sat silent in the cab that would take her, Gwen and Mika to the cottage. She watched as the houses flew past, it had been a long time coming. She'd had to return and face the music. It wasn't something she was worried about; she'd actually been hoping for a few years that things would be perfect when she'd returned. She knew though that when she did come back she'd have to tell him about Mika. Now that was something she almost dreaded, but she was excited about it at the same time.  
  
"Sheridan?" Gwen's voice drew her back into the real world.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned and realized that the car had long since stopped moving, "Oh." She got out and grabbed her bag; she followed Gwen and Mika through the lush Crane gardens. Mika was in awe; she'd never seen any place like this.  
  
"Mommy, where are we?" She asked as they passed by a reflecting pool.  
  
"We are on the Crane Estates. This is where mommy used to live, it's where we're staying while we're here." Sheridan explained to her daughter.  
  
Mika nodded in understanding and was silent until they reached the cottage. Truthfully, they could've had the cab driver take them here, there was a road that led straight to the cottage, but that would have attracted more attention then they wanted. Sheridan opened the front door and looked around, it was exactly as she'd left it. She stood silently staring at the place that held so many memories for her, good and bad. She sighed and walked inside.  
  
Gwen saw Sheridan's expression, she knew what, or rather who, she was thinking about. She had no one to think about, she'd long since lost Ethan to Theresa, and she was ok with that. She knew that he wasn't the man for her; she'd find her prince charming one day. She placed her suitcases on the floor, next to Sheridan's. She looked over and saw Mika inspecting the room.  
  
"Mom?" Mika broke the silence finally.  
  
"Hm?" Sheridan was lost in her own little world of memories.  
  
"Where are we? And where's Aunt Kay and Shylah?" Mika demanded.  
  
Sheridan didn't seem to hear her daughter; she was still to wrapped up in the past to think about the present. She walked over to the fireplace and took a picture off the mantel, Luis held her in his arms. The picture was from when they first started dating. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Sheridan?" Gwen's voice broke her thoughts again.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What is it?" Sheridan looked and saw Gwen, concern evident. Mika on the other hand was scowling, she was being ignored and she didn't like it.  
  
"I want to know where we are and where aunt Kay and Shy are!" Mika demanded.  
  
"You really need to learn some patience." Gwen said.  
  
Mika looked up at her "aunt" and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"OH, you did NOT just do that!" Gwen mocked indignation.  
  
"Did so!" Mika smiled, knowing Gwen wasn't really mad.  
  
"I'm gonna have to kick your butt now. I'm sorry, but it just has to be done." Gwen said seriously.  
  
Mika looked at her for a minute and then ran out the front door, yelling, "You'll never catch me!"  
  
Gwen took off after her, "I'm going to get you!"  
  
Sheridan watched Gwen chase her daughter out the front door and smiled, she knew it was to give her some time alone, and she needed that. She studied the picture in her hand; there was so much love in her eyes then. It wasn't like it is now; she knew that things were wrong. She shouldn't have to think about being with him, she should be with him. Right now that's all she wanted, a family. She knew she had Gwen and Kay; they were people she could always count on. Mika was so young though; she didn't want her to grow without ever knowing her father. And Luis, it wasn't fair to him. She knew he was married now; he had been for years, and that was one of the reason's she'd left. How could she knowingly break up a marriage, he was in love with Beth. Or at least she assumed he was. He wouldn't marry her for any old reason. I mean Beth's CRAZY, so maybe Luis was CRAZY to marry her. Or maybe I'm crazy for writing this or maybe you're crazy for reading this and maybe I should get back to the story, eh? Ahem, where was I? So, crazy.  
  
Sheridan sat down on the couch and began thinking of exactly what she had to do now that she was back. She cringed at the thought of telling Luis the truth; it would not be a pretty sight. She knew that his temper was almost as bad as hers when it came to certain things and she worried how he would react when she told him he had a six-year-old daughter. She could picture the scene.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY WOULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS? God Sheridan you are so selfish, this is SO like you to not care about my feelings! I missed 6 years of her life, 6 years damnit!" He'd scream, at her and he'd know that she would, of course, fight back.  
  
"I did what I did because you are MARRIED. You remember, Beth? That awful woman that I hate! Because really, I do, so very much. And it's not MY fault you decided to comfort her after her mother died." She'd yell at him and he'd glare at her as if she'd said something so very insulting.  
  
"You HATE my wife?" He'd ask, unable to comprehend it.  
  
"I HATE her. Want her dead maybe, ok? Now you know the truth, and I'm also really mad at YOU for marrying that, that, thing. And if you have a problem with it, deal. Because she'd part of the reason that until recently, you didn't know you had a daughter. I didn't want Mika growing up with HER as a stepmother. So, if you have a problem with your ex-girlfriend HATING your wife, deal with it." She could imagine his face perfectly, a mixture of anger, and surprise. He crossed the room to where she was standing and looked at her, the anger was gone and the surprise had been replaced with something more, something that could only be defined as lust. He bent down and his lips touched hers, passion exploded and she felt whole.  
  
"AHHHHH!" A small child's scream broke her thoughts of Luis and she jumped up, worried about her daughter. She ran outside and saw Mika on the ground with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Mika, are you ok sweetie? Tell mommy what happened." She picked her daughter up and began saying soothing words into her ear, trying to calm the sobbing child.  
  
"I slipped. I, *sniff* was running away from aunt, aunt Gwen and I hurt." She was crying softly into her mothers shoulder. Sheridan placed her on the couch and rubbed her back, soothingly.  
  
Gwen walked in, her face full of worry, "I'm sorry Sheridan I didn't think she'd slip. It was stupid, do you need something?"  
  
Sheridan nodded and pointed to her bag that was sitting on the ground, "There's a bag of medical stuff in there, can you get me that blue bottle and a Band-Aid?"  
  
Gwen nodded and handed the items to Sheridan after a few minutes of searching. She watched as Sheridan got Mika to stop crying and bandaged her knee. She smiled as Sheridan took such loving care of her little girl and wished that someone had cared for her like that when she was a child. But no, she had grown up with Rebecca Hotchkiss; a woman who cared more for her selfish desires then that of her daughters needs and wants.  
  
"Sher? I'm gonna go out for a little bit. I'll be back soon." Gwen left and she knew that Sheridan was too wrapped up in her daughter to notice.  
  
~*~  
  
Paloma sat down on a swing in the backyard, it was a quiet afternoon, it wasn't too cold, even if there was snow around, she'd long since gotten used to Harmony winters. It was nice to have somewhere to go and think and this was the perfect place. So, they were back. Kay had called her earlier, before they'd boarded their plane. She knew that once Kay set her mind to something, no one could convince her otherwise. But, of course Paloma worried about her nieces. Shy and Mika had never met their fathers and she knew that once they were back in Harmony she couldn't protect them from her family forever. Though her mother would be happy to have a grandchild finally.  
  
Paloma looked down at her own stomach, flat and it would be forever. One miscarriage was enough to give her a measly 2% chance of having another child. She'd never know the feelings of a mother's love and the joy of having someone to love you forever. She felt a tear drop down onto her lap and she didn't care. She began sobbing for what could never be, because of a stupid childish mistake. She felt someone's soft, comforting arms wrap themselves around her. Comforting arms that belonged to her husband, someone who would get sick of her eventually for not being able to produce a child. She knew he'd eventually leave her for someone else, but for now she was happy and in love. Why should she wait for him to sleep with another woman and leave her? She'd leave him! But then she'd be all alone and she knew that when he did leave her she'd be destroyed, she'd never loved anyone as much as she loved him and she never would.  
  
"I love you Lo. Never forget that. You are the love of my life, child or no, you are the person I am meant to be with and I know that. You should know that I'd never leave you. I love you." He kissed her cheek and carefully picked her up. Every time he found her like this his heart broke a little more. He loved her so much, but past mistakes, his father's mistakes had hurt her more then anyone else knew. He brought her to the couch and just held her, the tears had long since stopped, but he just wanted to hold her. He needed it and so did she.  
  
"I love you." She snuggled into his warm embrace and he tightened his hold on her, "I'm sorry."  
  
She felt his body calm down, he was worried about her and she knew it. She couldn't help herself sometimes. She'd gone to countless doctors, the best money could buy and still it happened.  
  
"I love you and I know these things happen. I just, I worry about you. I'm scared I'll wake up one day and you won't be here. You'll go with one of your crazy thoughts on an impulse and I'll never see you again. I couldn't handle loosing you." He tightened his grip on her waist. A loving squeeze that brought comfort like only he could.  
  
Paloma sat up and stared into his brown eyes, "I hate that you worry, and I don't TRY to scare you. It's just something that happens to me. I hate when I wake up in the middle of the night and take a walk to calm myself, and you are frantic when you can't find me. I love you Nicholas, and the fact that you can deal with everything that I put you through makes everything seem ok."  
  
Smiling, Fox bent down and kissed his wife, a kiss full of love, hope and an unspoken promise. After a few minutes, she pulled away.  
  
"Don't we have some fancy dinner you needed to go to?"  
  
"I think that you are much more important then some stupid fundraiser," He kissed her on the forehead, "But, if you want to go, that's fine. I think that I'd rather spend the day with you though."  
  
"The days almost over Nicholas. And, Alistair already hates me, I think that forcing you to miss one of your 'special dinners' he might just put a hit out on me." Fox laughed, a deep sexy throaty laugh. Something about seeing him smile was enough to allow her to forget all the problems they had.  
  
"I've missed dinners for more frivolous reasons. My wife is feeling ill, I need to spend time with her."  
  
Paloma laughed, "He'd say something like, 'you shouldn't have moved out of the mansion. If you'd listened to me and stayed there then you'd have people at your beck and call to care for your ill wife. Missing dinner meetings makes you seem sloppy and unprofessional.' Then he'd hang up and you'd wonder what exactly crawled up his ass and died."  
  
Fox laughed along with her and they sat in comfortable silence, until the phone rang.  
  
"I bet that's grandfather now. So, dinner or not?" He gave her a sly grin.  
  
"How about we go to the dinner, make an appearance, and then we can go and do whatever you want. Sound good?" Fox nodded and picked up the phone.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting that long Fox. I don't appreciate it. I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to wait for you. Your aunt Sheridan is back in town and she has a child. I expect to see you at dinner tonight, do I make myself clear?" Alistair hung up without waiting for an answer.  
  
Paloma saw the look of anger flash on Nicholas's face when he hung up the phone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My aunt is back in town and because of that, my grandfather has made it very clear that I have to go to dinner. So, let's get ready." Fox left the room with a black cloud hanging over his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Trying for 25 reviews! 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Revised chapter 5, instead of Juvy it's now Evian. See how a few words can fix that?! Amazing.  
  
Disclaim  
  
Kay smiled; her father always had this way of making her feel at peace, "Well, Shy and I have been well, not living, per say, more like. . . um, it's sort of complicated."  
  
"Honey, you can trust me with anything." Sam said reassuringly.  
  
"I've been living with Sheridan and Gwen." Kay breathed out.  
  
"What?" Sam and Kay turned, "You've been living with Sheridan and Gwen?"  
  
Kay cringed, this was not good, she turned and faced her half-brother, "Hi Ethan."  
  
"Kay it's been six years. No letters, cards, no notes, nothing. I was crazy with worry and all you can say is 'hi Ethan'?"  
  
"You look good. Congrats on your marriage and isn't Theresa pregnant again?" Kay attempted civil conversation, but she could see that Ethan wasn't going to go with it.  
  
"Kay, when I walked up you told dad that you'd been living with Gwen and Sheridan. Is that true?" Ethan demanded.  
  
"Why? Do you feel bad about dumping Gwen at the alter and then marrying Theresa weeks later?" Kay asked innocently.  
  
"That's not fair and you know it. Did you really expect me to allow Theresa to raise MY son in the Crane mansion, alone?" Ethan argued.  
  
"Mommy I'm bored." Shy's quiet voice startled Ethan and his jaw dropped as he saw the tiny girl at the table with Kay and Sam.  
  
"Who is that?" He asked with disbelief.  
  
"Shylah, my daughter." Kay said simply.  
  
"Shy, do you want to go with your grandpa? I want to buy you something. If it's ok with your mommy?" Sam looked at Kay.  
  
"No problems here. Why don't you go with grandpa Shy? Ok?" Shy nodded and hopped of her chair.  
  
"Bye strange man." She waved.  
  
Ethan waved in silence as Shy and Sam walked out of the Book Café hand in hand. He was still in shock as he sat down and processed the information he'd just received, "How, how old is Shylah?"  
  
"She'll be 7 in May." Kay sipped her coffee silently while the news sunk in.  
  
"You left town pregnant. Why would you do that? Why not come to me? Or at least dad! He's been worried sick about you for years. He put so much time and effort in to finding you that Grace left him for David." Ethan chuckled, "And that worked so well."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kay asked, her interest peaked at the thought of her mother unhappy.  
  
"David doesn't love her. He's only with her because of Joy. He's been seeing someone on the side for about two years." Kay spit her drink out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone in Book Café turned to her, "Back to your business people." Kay lowered her voice, "What? Are you serious? Who?"  
  
"I have a little guess but I don't know." Ethan said as he wiped the coffee off of his suit.  
  
"Is it your mother? That'd be classic. Though she's probably following dad around like a dog to a steak." Kay mused.  
  
"Oddly enough she's been single. Something between Dad leaving Grace and Grace and David being together she's left him alone." Ethan sighed, "I thought for awhile it was Eve, but she just got married to Julian."  
  
Kay's jaw dropped, "You're joking! No, Dr. Russell is far too good to cheat on TC and then leave him for a Crane. She wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"Apparently Eve told TC something about her past and he left her. He tried to kill Julian and then he disappeared. It was really weird too, Julian and Eve were in love years ago or something and they had a son together. They thought he was dead or something. I dunno, but TC hasn't been seen in a few years." Ethan said in a quiet undertone, "You know how the Cranes are. He's probably buried in the rose garden on the estate or something."  
  
"Amazing. So, Dr. Eve is married and Ivy and David are having an affair. What about Dad?" Kay asked.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Where does he fit in all this? I know TC was his best friend and he never trusted David."  
  
"Dad doesn't care anymore." Ethan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Doesn't care? What has he been doing that he doesn't care?" Kay wondered.  
  
"More like who." Ethan said.  
  
"EW. EW. I did not need to hear that Ethan. EW. What are you talking about?" Kay cringed.  
  
"He's got a secret girlfriend. They've been seeing each other for a few months and I just found out about it a few days ago." Ethan said with a self-satisfying smirk.  
  
"Who?" Kay leaned in.  
  
"NO idea." Ethan whispered.  
  
Kay backed up and glared at him, "What do you mean you have no idea? Don't you do any digging? Sheesh Ethan."  
  
"This is digging. I've been getting all the goods on people. My wife is amazing at picking up information." Ethan smiled.  
  
"Oh, wife. Totally forgot, congrats. Theresa's a little nuts but I heard she's gotten better." Kay motioned for the waitress to bring her more coffee since hers was on Ethan.  
  
"She has. She doesn't lie, no more cheating, she loves her job and we have a wonderful son and a baby on the way. You know Junior is about the same age as Shylah, they could play together." Ethan smiled and backed up a little when Kay's cup was refilled.  
  
"Wow, two kids. What does she do?" Kay asked, ignoring Ethan's attempt to turn the conversation back to her.  
  
"Fashion design. Mostly wedding stuff. What a minute! You've been spending this entire time talking about everything but you! Why don't you tell me what I walked in on with you and dad?" Ethan demanded.  
  
"Oh, that. What did you hear?" Kay asked. "You know what I heard. Now, tell me the truth." "Yeah, been living with them. Far away from Harmony and anyone that could hurt our children." Kay said defiantly.  
  
"Children? Gwen was pregnant when she left town too!?" Ethan asked scared.  
  
"Keep your pants on. No, Sheridan. Sheesh. Calm down. Mika is Sheridan's daughter." Kay explained.  
  
"Oh lord. I almost had a heart attack. Wow, so Sheridan has a daughter too. This is big news." Ethan was breathing normally.  
  
"Yeah. I actually have to get going. I promised them I'd be back with dinner." Kay grabbed her purse and threw a few bills on the table.  
  
"Kay, wait." Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kay stopped and turned.  
  
"They're here? In Harmony?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sheridan, Mika and Gwen."  
  
Kay debated and realized he'd know soon enough, "Yes. But please just leave Gwen alone." Kay pleaded.  
  
"I will if that's what she wants, but I still want to see Sheridan and meet Mika." Ethan said.  
  
"I'll tell her to call you, ok?" Ethan nodded, "Bye."  
  
Kay left feeling very happy about all the things she'd found out from her little meeting with Ethan. She spotted her dad and Shy sitting on a bench with hot chocolate and Shy had a big stuffed bear in her arms. Smiling she watched as Sam helped Shy drink her hot chocolate and keep her bear clean too.  
  
"Kay?" She turned around and faced Gwen.  
  
"Hey!" She hugged her and saw the look of sadness that passed on her face as she looked at Shylah and Sam, "You want to talk?"  
  
Gwen nodded, "Will Shy be ok?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Dad's having a ball with her. Come on, let's sit over here." Kay brought her to a bench where they still had a good look at Sam and Shylah and could talk with out being disturbed, "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just hard for me to be back, you know?" Kay nodded at her motioning to continue, "Well I haven't really seen anyone that I know and I sort of realized that there is no one here that cars if I return or not. I mean my mother is well, for lack of a better word, gone and Ethan is someone I don't want to be in contact with, my friends from my old life aren't people I want to see again. The only other person is my father and he came to visit us anyway. I've got nothing to bring me here or keep me."  
  
"You've got us." Kay said simply.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." Gwen said smiling. They hugged and Gwen wiped the tears off of her face, "Thanks."  
  
"Always. Now, I'm going to see if my dad wants to have dinner with us, ok?" Gwen nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan hummed a little as she began putting things away in her drawers, she was glad she's had the cottage remodeled when she'd almost married Luis. There were more rooms now so everyone wouldn't be stuck in the living room and the floor. Mika was watching TV and coloring quietly, which in its self was odd. "Mike?" She called.  
  
Mika walked into her room a moment later looking like that cat that ate the canary. "Yes mommy?"  
  
"What were you doing sweetie?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mika smiled innocently.  
  
"Fess up missy. I know you were up to something, what were you doing?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see the picture. I didn't mean to hurt it!" Mika looked terrified.  
  
"Sweetie, what picture?" Sheridan kneeled down and Mika ran out of the room, Sheridan followed and saw a broken frame face down on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy." Mika looked like she was going to start sobbing.  
  
"That's ok sweetie, it was just a mistake. No one got hurt." Sheridan turned over the frame and saw the picture she was looking at earlier, her and Luis.  
  
"Is that my daddy?" Mika asked.  
  
"Yeah sweetie, it is." Sheridan said sadly. Before she could say anything else, the phone rang. "I don't remember plugging that in." She said to herself. She picked it up cautiously, "Hello?"  
  
"Sheridan my dear, it's been too long." Alistair's voice boomed over the line.  
  
"Father." She said coldly.  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat me?" Alistair asked.  
  
"Yes. What do you want?" She asked, hoping he'd get to the point soon.  
  
"I've seen Mika, she's beautiful, even if she is part Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm having a party to celebrate your return. It will be in three days and I'd like all 5 of you there. Yes, I'm including the children. I expect you to be there." He hung up without so much as a goodbye and Sheridan felt her heart sink. And her entire body went cold. Well, she was strong she'd show up and show her father just how strong she really was.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox walked upstairs with a black cloud hanging over his head.  
  
Paloma sighed and followed him up to their bedroom, she thought about the conversation they had earlier. When they'd started dating her mother had been furious, she practically threatened to disown her. While the Cranes had made similar threats, they didn't bother taking away his inheritance because they had no one else to give it to. They decided instead to send him away, forcing him to attend Ivy League schools and threatening to do something to her if he didn't graduate. He did, with flying colors. Turns out all he needed was incentive to do what he needed to do. Alistair laughed when he retuned and told him that she was never in danger. It was sick what this family would do to keep their children in line. He'd proposed two years ago, and she'd of course accepted. As soon as they were engaged they began looking for a house, someplace that wasn't the Cranes and that they could start a family in. He still didn't know. After they got married she'd told him her secret and she thought that he'd leave her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Paloma heard the front door open and she quickly dried her eyes. She took in his image as he walked through the doorway, his face full of happiness.  
  
"Hello beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her. She responded almost urgently, knowing that this could be the last time she'd ever feel his lips on hers. After a few minutes he pulled away, "Well if I get greeted like that every time I come home I'll never be around." He laughed and looked at her face, he stopped and his eyes were full of concern, "You were crying what happened?"  
  
Paloma bit her lip and prepared for the worst, "You know I love you right? I mean I've never felt this way about anyone. You are the one person in my life that I can count on. Well, when I was younger I did something stupid."  
  
"Lo, you know that I don't care about your past. We've both done things we're not proud of and. . ." She cut him off.  
  
"Please, no interruptions. What I have to say affects us now. I know that you love me and that we've both made some mistakes in our past but this will probably hurt you more then anything I could ever say or do. I've been living a lie for years. When I was younger, 16 in fact, I lost my virginity to my boyfriend Diego. He was 18 and I thought it was love. I got pregnant and you know how small I am. Well, the doctors told me that if I kept the baby, I'd die giving birth and the child probably would too. It's against everything I believe in to get an abortion so I kept the baby, thinking that maybe I could go full term and be ok. The doctors monitored me closely, I had a special diet plan and Diego took care of me. In my 6th month I went into premature labor. They couldn't stop it and the baby was dead before she was even born. I was really weak, and giving birth had almost killed me. I was stuck in the hospital for two months. When I got stronger the doctors told me that because of the premature labor my body had been badly hurt." Paloma was crying now and Fox sat there in awe.  
  
"Lo, it's ok. It's ok." He tried to hug her and she backed away.  
  
"That's not it. That's not even the worst of it yet!" She began sobbing, "I can't have children! I can't get pregnant! You'll never get the heir your grandfather so desperately desirers. I have a 2% chance of getting pregnant! Can you imagine how that feels? Now knowing that you're going to leave me because of it."  
  
Fox sat there dumbstruck, not sure what to say or do, it was too much. So much to sink in, "I need to go out." He got up and left.  
  
Paloma fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing and damning herself for letting him know the truth. She should have waited, waited till she knew that he would never leave her. It had been two hours and she was still sitting on the floor sobbing, suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. She knew it was him, but she didn't bother asking him why he was back. He carried her up to their room and placed her in their bed. He lay down next to her and held her. The tears had slowed and she eventually fell asleep in his arms.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
When they'd woken the next morning he didn't say where he'd been, he didn't even mention it again. Things were good between them, better in fact. He understood why she would suddenly burst into tears sometimes and she knew that he needed his space once in awhile. They talked about it from time to time but it was never hard. He forgave her and loved her in spite of her problems. She walked into their room and heard the shower running, she giggled and walked into the bathroom silently. She quickly stripped and entered the shower, "Hey handsome."  
  
"Lo, I'm not really in the mood at the moment." Fox sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" She was not only insulted but also incredibly lost.  
  
"It's not you baby. It's my grandfather. That man makes my blood run cold sometimes and it really isn't the best mood setter." Fox explained.  
  
"I understand." Paloma said, still a little hurt she began to leave to shower, until Fox grabbed her arm, "Fox, I need to get dressed."  
  
"I love you." He smiled and kissed her, and then pulled her back into the shower to, well you know and if you don't maybe you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
~*~  
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was nothing if not a passionate man, when he suddenly got the urge to be with Beth the other day he'd left work and gone home to make love to his wife. Part of him knew he didn't really love her and the rest of him knew that he wanted to be with Beth forever and damn anyone who tried to break them apart. He lay in their bed after their lovemaking and felt Beth get up.  
  
"Where are you going?!" He demanded, he couldn't be without her. He needed her at his side and needed to know she wouldn't leave him.  
  
"I'm just getting some water Luis." Beth smiled, things were going amazingly. Luis had left work to come home and make love to her. He was protective and caring, he was perfect and he was all hers. 


	7. Chapter Six

**EX**  
  
Disclaim.  
  
OMG, an update? This story ISN'T dead? I know, I know I've been a bad writer. Shame on me. Things got in the way, among writers block, and school. But, I am back and hopefully I'll keep updating. But I need to be bugged or it won't get done. So annoy me.  
  
Also a little change, David isn't seeing Eve secretly, but Ivy. Eve and Julian are happily married, Sam and Grace divorced, Grace and David married, and Sam is seeing someone (mysterious).  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Arm and arm they entered the mansion and Paloma cringed as she saw the crowd of people. All there to support whatever cause Alistair had dragged them there for.  
  
She saw the glares, all from women who all thought the same things. She shouldn't be on the arm of a Crane, one of the wealthiest men in the world, she was trash, they deserved him, he was perfect for them. She was an outcast in a world she didn't want to be in. The only thing that made her feel ok was him at her side.  
  
"Father." He whispered.  
  
Mentally she rolled her eyes, Julian was not her biggest fan. He didn't hate her, but he sure didn't approve of the marriage. She was lucky to have his stepmother and mother on her side. Both Ivy and Eve adored her, "Your father is glaring at me again."  
  
But he didn't seem to hear her, "Fox, it's been too long. How've you been?"  
  
Paloma looked up and saw that Fox was talking to Dylan, she sighed. Every time the two of them got together something bad always happened, "Nicholas I'm going to go get something to drink."  
  
He paused and turned to her, "Alright, I'll be around. I figure we can get out of here in about an hour, hour in a half. I'll find you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she walked off.  
  
She grabbed a glass of champagne from a walking waiter and moved over to the corner, lest someone try and approach her. Suddenly she was surrounded, by THEM.  
  
"I love the dress, is it an original?" Paloma was wearing a simple knee length red dress, it tied in the bad and had rhinestones on it, while it looked nice on her it wasn't the most stunning thing ever. She rolled her eyes as she knew they were simply nitpicking her.  
  
"So what's it like being married to a Crane?" How often did they ask her this?  
  
"We haven't seen you around in awhile, have you and Fox been fighting?" No we've been avoiding 'dinners' like this like the plague.  
  
Four or five of the most obnoxious girls she knew and they were poking and prodding her. "Well, only one thing to do," she thought. "Get really drunk." She polished off the champagne quickly and looked for another waiter with something stronger.  
  
"Fox looks really good tonight." Subtle.  
  
"You are so lucky to have him!"  
  
"I heard he's the best lover, is that true?!"  
  
"Don't you wonder if he's really in love with you? I mean he used to be such a playboy!"  
  
"Is he cheating on you? That's got to be horrible!"  
  
"He and I had a one night stand in London a few years ago, but I know he enjoyed it. Is that hard, knowing he's had a taste of me? I wonder if he dreams about me?"  
  
"What?!" Paloma was about to attack when a little help appeared.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but can I steal my sister away for just a second?" Suddenly the mindless chatter stopped and Paloma breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hi Antonio."  
  
"Hey Antonio."  
  
"Who are you here with tonight?"  
  
"Yeah where's your date?"  
  
"Hello ladies. I'm here alone tonight, but I really need to talk to Paloma." He grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her outside.  
  
"Thank you so much for that." Paloma took a deep breath, "It's so beautiful out here."  
  
"Yeah, it is nice." Paloma looked over at her brother and saw him deep in thought. He had changed so much in the last few years. He wasn't the same person at all. He had first come to town being in love with some mystery woman Diana with amnesia and thinking he was dying to now. A successful businessman, who preferred to staying single rather then have a new woman on his arm every party. He had long ago ditched those horrible farmer style shirts and started wearing more casual t-shirts when he could get away with it and nicer button up shirts when the occasion called for it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked him suddenly. It wasn't rare for him to be deep in thought, but usually when he was everyone knew to leave him alone.  
  
"Heh, nothing really. Just--When you and Fox got together, everyone was really upset about it, right?"  
  
Paloma looked at her brother as if he'd grown a second head, "What do Nicholas and I have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's just you were so sure of things when you met him. Mama was furious with you and Luis almost killed him." Antonio stopped when he noticed Paloma laughing, "What?"  
  
"I wasn't sure AT ALL when I met him. I mean Fox is a known playboy, and he was kind of a jerk. Well, he was a smooth talker and I didn't really need that. So, he sort of kept bugging me and I gave in. But I was so hesitant to keep a relationship up with him that I pushed him away. Then mama and Luis flipped out and I started dating him again just to bother them. I mean it was sort of spiteful but then I started having real feelings for him. The fact that everyone was so against us being together is kind of what made me look at him differently. I mean. . . no one could be as bad as they were portraying him." Paloma stopped and looked at Antonio, "Sorry, I get a little caught up."  
  
"No, I mean it's nice to hear you talk about it. Your eyes light up."  
  
"Yeah, well we were talking about YOU and what you were thinking of. What do Fox and I have to do with anything?" Paloma eyed her brother suspiciously, "Are you seeing someone that the family wouldn't approve of?"  
  
Antonio blushed, "It's not that I'm seeing anyone. I'm not. It's just who I'd like to see. But it's kind of. . .hard. It's just that she --"  
  
::CRASH::  
  
"What was that?" Paloma looked around for the source of the noise.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Antonio walked towards the area the crash was from.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sounds like a kid, crying." Before Paloma could get a word out Antonio took off.  
  
"Antonio!" Paloma called taking off after him.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the Crane Estate. . .  
  
Sheridan set out the dinner plates and smiled when she saw the girls outside playing tag with Sam and Kay.  
  
"They're so cute." Gwen commented as she placed a bowl of pasta on the table.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see Kay with her father." Sheridan thought of her father and her non-relationship with him, "Some children aren't that lucky."  
  
"If you ever tell Luis he'll be angry I know, but in the end he'll be happy to have a child." Gwen said, misinterpreting what father Sheridan was talking about.  
  
Before Sheridan could correct her Mika ran inside with Kay on her trail, "I'm gonna get you!"  
  
Mika giggled and ran around the table, hiding behind her mother, "Nu-uh!" Sticking out her tongue.  
  
"You can't use your mother as a base you little cheat!"  
  
"Can so!" Mika giggled then took off out the door again before Kay could argue.  
  
"That girl has way too much energy." Kay commented.  
  
"Where's Shy?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"My dad's chasing after her. Now, I have to go track down Mika." Kay headed out the back door again.  
  
"Oh, Kay, wrap it up. Dinner's almost ready." Gwen said.  
  
Kay nodded then spotted Mika hiding behind a tree, "I'm gonna get 'cha!" Kay ran after her.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, "Could you get that Gwen?" Sheridan asked as she stirred the sauce.  
  
"Yeah." Gwen headed to the front of the house and opened the door.  
  
"Gwen? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here, well temporally. But, what are you doing here Hank?"  
  
"Kay invited me. We were going to have dinner but she asked me to come here instead." Hank explained.  
  
"Oh. Well come in."  
  
::CRASH::  
  
"What was that?!" Gwen asked.  
  
Sheridan looked out the window and saw Mika, "MIKA come inside!" Better be safe then sorry, she thought.  
  
Though the noise came from more towards the mansion Kay got a sick feeling in her stomach, "Shylah." She took off in that direction as she saw her father bringing Mika in.  
  
As she got closer she heard sobs, the sobs of a child, "Oh my lord. Shy!!" She called. The sick feeling turned to fear, as she got no response. "SHY!" She screamed. "SHYLAH SOLANA BENNETT, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ANSWER ME!!!" Suddenly the sobs stopped, Kay's heart almost stopped, she reached a clearing and saw her daughter lying on the ground. "Oh my god, baby." Running over to her she saw that she was still breathing, she was unconscious, not dead, but the loud "crash" had been a tree, falling on her.  
  
Shylah's leg was caught under the tree and there seemed to be no one around, "HELP!" Kay stroked her daughter's face, "It'll be ok baby." She heard a noise coming from the bushes and a figure approached, "Daddy, Shy's caught under the tree!"  
  
"KAY?!" She looked up and saw Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald looking confused.  
  
"You're not my father." She said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox laughed at something Dylan said when he suddenly noticed Paloma was missing, "Dylan, have you seen Paloma?"  
  
Looking around, Dylan shook his head, "She was 'talking' to those girls over there, but I don't know where she went after that."  
  
"I'm going to go look for her."  
  
"Maybe your brother's seen her." Dylan pointed over to the corner where he and his girlfriend were talking with Whitney Russell, "Oh, can you send Whitney over in my direction?"  
  
"I'll ask him. " Fox said ignoring his request and he walked over and greeted the three of them, "Hey guys."  
  
"Fox." Charity said smiling, "How are you?"  
  
"Good thanks, have any of you seen my wife?"  
  
Whitney shook her head, "No, sorry."  
  
"Brother John?" Fox said turning to his newfound half brother.  
  
"I think she headed outside with Antonio. But I'm not sure, that was awhile ago." John pointed to the doors leading to the veranda.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, Whitney Dylan wanted to talk to you." Fox nodded in his direction.  
  
"Oh, he did? Ok." Whitney walked over towards him as Fox headed outside.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope it wasn't too confusing and that you all enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you think and review, review, review!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

EX  
  
Would've posted this sooner, but fanfiction.net wasn't working and I was out of town for my birthday.  
  
Thank you for you kind reviews.  
  
Disclaim.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shylah's leg was caught under the tree and there seemed to be no one around, "HELP!" Kay stroked her daughter's face, "It'll be ok baby." She heard a noise coming from the bushes and a figure approached, "Daddy, Shy's caught under the tree!"  
  
"KAY?!" She looked up and saw Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald looking confused.  
  
"You're not my father." She said quietly.  
  
"Kay?!" Antonio stood confused as question after question ran through his mind, when did she get back? What was she doing on the Crane grounds? Who was the child? Was it hers? Who was the father?  
  
"Oh my lord, Kay!" Paloma ran over to her friend, "Antonio help!"  
  
"What should I do, what happened?" Antonio rushed over to Paloma's side.  
  
"I don't know! She was playing hide-and-seek with my dad and I guess she got lost and she was crying before but she's unconscious now!" Kay was sobbing.  
  
"Ok, Antonio call the police and then Sheridan's cottage. Do you know the number still?" Paloma asked, taking charge of the situation.  
  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
  
"Do it!" Paloma cut him off, "Shy will be fine Kay."  
  
"Yes, this is Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. I need an ambulance and I guess some sort of rescue team at the Crane Estates. A little girl is caught underneath a tree and she's unconscious. We're near the gardens, um, next to a fountain of an angel or something. Please hurry." Antonio hung up with the police and dialed to number to Sheridan's cottage. It had been a few years, and he was surprised that he still knew the number.  
  
"Hello?" It had been awhile since he'd spoken to Sheridan Crane. He'd loved her as Diana and when they'd gotten back to Harmony and he'd found out she was Sheridan Crane he'd loved her even then. It had taken him almost dying for Luis to tell him the truth. He'd seen the signs and he'd guessed, but he hadn't wanted to believe it until his brother told him. He was obviously upset, but not because he had lost Sheridan and that's what had scared him. He was more upset that they hadn't been honest with him rather then them lying to him about Sheridan's long lost love. He knew they weren't meant to be and he had accepted that.  
  
"Sheridan?" He asked, unsure.  
  
"Yes. . ." More then a little confused Sheridan asked tentatively, "Antonio?"  
  
"Yes, Paloma told me to call you. Um, there's been an accident."  
  
"What? What happened? Is Luis ok?!" Sheridan sounded hysterical.  
  
"Luis? He's fine as far as I know. No, Kay Bennett and a little girl are on the estates and the girl, she's hurt a tree fell on her. Shy I think is her name?" He heard Sheridan speaking in the background.  
  
"Where are you?" A worried male voice came through the receiver; Antonio recognized it as Sam Bennett.  
  
"Chief Bennett? Uh, we're near the gardens, um by a fountain of an angel I think it is. I already called the police."  
  
"We'll be right there."  
  
Antonio hung up the phone, "Should we try and move the tree?"  
  
Paloma looked at the object of discussion, "It's huge. There's no way the three of us can lift that up," Looking at her childhood friend, "I'm so sorry Kay."  
  
"Yeah well this isn't exactly how I dreamed of my homecoming. Everyone is going to know I'm back now." Kay said stroking Shy's hair, "it's ok baby, help is on the way."  
  
"You certainly know how to make an entrance." Paloma said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Kay nodded somberly, "What did my dad say Antonio?"  
  
"He said he'd be here in a minute." Antonio answered, feeling useless.  
  
Minutes later. . .  
  
"KAY!"  
  
"We're over here Daddy!" Kay called.  
  
Sam Bennett rushed into the clearing, with the paramedics close behind him, at least four police officers, and everyone who was at the cottage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, thank you." Beth smiled kindly at the waiter as he handed her a menu.  
  
"No problem at all. I'll be back in just a moment to get your drink orders." The smiling waiter walked off.  
  
"This is so nice Luis." Beth's smile evaporated when she saw Luis scowling, "What's wrong?"  
  
"He was hitting on you." He growled.  
  
"Who?" Luis pointed, "The waiter?"  
  
"'No problem at all.'" Luis mimicked, "I half expected him to give you his phone number.  
  
"Luis, he was just being a waiter. It's nothing to worry about. Besides, I LOVE you. I don't even know him." Beth said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Oh, you don't know him? Well it's hard to tell when you're defending him and getting all googly eyed!" Luis snapped.  
  
"What is WRONG with you?!" She hissed.  
  
"No, baby, I'm sorry. Nothing. I just love you so much, I don't want someone to try and take you away from me. I'm so sorry. I love you." Luis pleaded.  
  
"It's okay Luis. I love you too. It's kind of nice to see you get a little jealous."  
  
Before Luis could respond his beeper went off, checking it he sighed, "It's the station."  
  
"Well then go. I'll be fine." Beth said encouragingly.  
  
"I'm so sorry. We'll have dinner tomorrow." Kissing his wife on the lips, he left.  
  
"Well, things are good. And besides, at least it's work that's taking him away from me. . .not Sheridan." Beth said, picking up her purse, "It can't ever be Sheridan again. I made sure of that a long time ago."  
  
~*~  
  
Fox stepped outside, "Paloma!" He called. No answer, "PALOMA!" He sighed and out of the corner of his eye he saw something flashing. He turned and saw the police lights  
  
(You know the sirens on top of ambulances that flash? Like when there's an accident on the side of the road and the ambulances are there, their lights are flashing. Those.)  
  
flashing in the middle of the estates, "What the hell?!" Fox thought. He took off towards the lights.  
  
~*~  
  
Making her way across the room, she walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"  
  
"Must be Fox, he always gropes me." Dylan said jokingly.  
  
"I knew something was off with him!" Whitney joked. Turning around, Dylan pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you Whit."  
  
"You're only saying that because you didn't want Fox to be groping you again."  
  
Dylan laughed as he pulled her onto the dance floor, "SO, what have you been keeping yourself busy with?"  
  
Whitney sighed, "Tennis. Same as always."  
  
"How are you doing? I mean really, not this, 'I'm fine' crap you've been giving everyone. Honestly, how are you?"  
  
Whitney looked up at Dylan; he was a good-looking guy. Messy black hair, big blue eyes, olive skin with cheekbones that could go on for days, and a smile that made most girls weak in the knees. But, she wasn't most girls. Heartbreak really puts a damper on your social calendar, "I'm dealing."  
  
"I still don't really get what happened. As far as I knew you and Chad were happy and in love. Now you're alone and well, not happy."  
  
Whitney sighed; she hadn't spoken to anyone about this yet, save Theresa. But Dylan was a close friend now, dragging him to the veranda they sat on the table, "It's kind of a long story. But, I guess it must have started almost six years ago. Right before Kay Bennett left Harmony she exposed David Hastings as a fraud. Turns out he was being blackmailed by Ivy Crane. Sam Bennett, Kay's father, believed her and shunned Ivy. Who was trying to break up Sam and Grace Bennett's marriage so she could be with Sam, her high school sweetheart. But that's a whole other story, one that I'm not even sure about. Ivy was furious about losing Sam and she blamed it on my mother for some reason.  
  
Around the same time, Gwen Hotchkiss, basically humiliated by her mother, at her almost wedding to Ethan, wanted revenge on her mother, Rebecca, for ruining her life, exposed her for the tabloid fiasco. When Ethan's paternity was revealed at his and Theresa's first engagement party. Julian promptly kicked Rebecca out on her butt. Then my mother and Julian's past was exposed due to Ivy's rage. My dad was stunned to say the least. He tore out of the house and went searching for Julian, who at the time was on the wharf with my mom, she was warning him that they'd been exposed and my father would be after Julian. After finding them together he disappeared, contacting my mom months later with divorce papers. "  
  
Dylan, who was listening intently, interrupted, "What does all that have to do with you and Chad?"  
  
"I'm getting to it. As I said my dad divorced my mother and she had no idea where he was, and she also knew he hated her, so she didn't try to contact him. When this whole thing was going on I was in LA with Chad. I was singing professionally and Chad was doing his thing. I found out about what was happening in Harmony from Theresa. I stayed away from Harmony almost an entire year, until I forgave my mother. I finally approached her, leaving Chad in LA, and she was doing horribly. She was working all the time, hardly eating and barely sleeping. When she first saw me. . .she began sobbing." Whitney stopped, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
"Whit. . ." Dylan started.  
  
"I'm fine. *Ahem* Where was I? I told her I forgave her and moved in her with her to take care of her. Chad was alone in LA and promised he'd try and come back to Harmony soon. My mother's life was getting back on track and she started dating Julian again. She seemed to much happier then she ever was with my father, so I let it be. When she told me they were getting married, I um, well I went back to LA, promising to come for the wedding. When I got there, well I saw our apartment was empty, or so I thought. I walked into our bedroom and there was Chad. . .lying between two naked women, sleeping." Whitney stopped and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.  
  
"It's ok Whitney, you don't need to finish. I can--"  
  
Cutting him off once again Whitney shook her head, "No, I need to finish this. I have to let go sometime. He didn't even hear me come in, so I quickly packed up what was left of my stuff. I had wanted to surprise him, I don't even want to think of what my life would be like had I not seen that. I left and I returned to Harmony. I told my mother what had happened and she knew that Chad would come looking for me. So Julian offered to send me wherever I wanted. I was gone maybe a year in a half, two years.  
  
When I came home Chad was still in LA, but flew over to see me. He tried to explain it, told me he still loved me and that he wanted to try and work it out. Two years. Imagine how many women he had in his bed while I was gone. So for the last six or seven months I've been moping around Harmony, playing tennis in all my spare time and trying to get over someone who I lost a long time ago." Looking over she saw Dylan completely absorbed in what she was saying.  
  
"Whit, I get that you've been hurt. Chad was a jerk to treat you that way, but not all guys turn out to be lying creeps." He said softly.  
  
Not liking where this was going, "I have to go." Whitney said fleeing.  
  
"Great, drive her off. Dumbass." He said as he smacked his head on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't as long as I would've liked, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. The next one should be a little longer. I also hope Whitney's explanation wasn't too confusing and it didn't sound like it was stuck in there so the audience would know some of what had happened the past few years. Well. . .it was, but still.  
  
Please, please, please, review. I neeeed feedback. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**EX**  
  
O.o Looky, another update. Maybe my muse came back . . .or maybe I have a lot of free time. Either way, you should all be happy. I was trying to have this one out sooner, but Pirates got in my way. I mean Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. . .and guh.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Paloma watched as the ambulance drove off, carrying Kay and Shylah. Antonio stood a few feet away more then a little confused. Before he could question his sister a cop car drove up. Luis stepped out and walked towards his two siblings.  
  
"Luis!" Paloma hugged her brother, relieved to see him. He always kept a cool head, and was good at calming her down.  
  
"Hey Paloma. What's going on?" Luis looked around and saw a rescue team clearing up the tree.  
  
"A tree fell on Shylah, The paramedics took her to the hospital. They think her leg's broken." Paloma explained.  
  
"Who's Shylah?" Luis asked, more then a little confused.  
  
"I think she's Kay's daughter." Antonio said.  
  
Turning to his brother, Luis saw the confusion and worry that marred his brother's face, "Kay Bennett?" He asked.  
  
"Do you know any other?" Antonio responded, "What I want to know is how you knew who that kid was." Turning to his sister he gave her a questioning gaze.  
  
Before Paloma could respond Fox ran up and threw his arms around her, "Jesus Paloma I thought you were in trouble."  
  
~*~  
  
Sheridan stood in the background watching Luis interact with his brother. He hadn't changed a bit. If she only had the courage to go and talk to him, but she knew that if she did her secret would be exposed and Beth would have a field day doing it.  
  
The car pulled up next to her and Gwen motioned for her to get in, "Come on Sheridan. Kay needs us."  
  
After one last longing look at Luis, she reluctantly got into the car.  
  
~*~  
  
He felt it. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was pulling him in another direction. It was a strong feeling that he hadn't had in a long time. It was Sheridan. He was sure of it.  
  
Then as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone. Replaced with a desire to be with his wife, Sheridan Crane was a distant memory.  
  
"Luis?" Antonio grabbed his attention, by the tone of his voice, it seemed it wasn't the first time he'd tried to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Luis turned to his brother and found that his sister was gone, "Where's Paloma?"  
  
"Her and Fox went back to the house, she said she was going to go to the hospital to check up on Kay. I was telling you that I was going to go too. Are you staying around here?"  
  
Morphing into professional mode, Luis nodded sternly, "I need to make sure that what happened here tonight was an accident. I'm sure I won't find anything incriminating, but I need to make sure. Proper protocol and all."  
  
Antonio nodded gruffly, "I understand. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Luis watched as Antonio made his way to the Crane Mansion, as soon as he was out of sight Luis began making his way to his car. He needed to go home and be with his wife, and he needed to be there soon. The thoughts of Sheridan, albeit briefly made him feel dirty and wrong, he was betraying Beth and he needed to make it up to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay paced nervously around the waiting room, she kept glancing up too see if a nurse was coming. Time moved so slowly it felt as if she'd been waiting alone for hours, when it had only been about 15 minutes.  
  
"Kay!" Sam approached his daughter and looked at her worried face, "It's going to be alright. You know Eve is the best doctor we have in Harmony."  
  
*cough only doctor cough*  
  
"I know daddy, I'm just so worried about Shy." Tears ran down Kay's face as she threw herself into Sam's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Shylah Bennett?"  
  
The receptionist gave Gwen a blank stare, "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Shylah Bennett, she was just admitted here, a little girl, a tree fell on her?" Gwen growled impatiently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, that information is confidential, unless you're family." Smiling she turned away and began filing.  
  
"Look Lady, my NIECE is in there and I want to go see her. So tell me what room she's in or I'll get you FIRED."  
  
"Uh, Gwen. . ." Sheridan started.  
  
"Darling what's the problem?" Hank came up behind Gwen and put his arm around her.  
  
"Mr. Bennett! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize they were with you!"  
  
"Well my wife has a bit of a temper, but she means well. Now, what room is Shylah in?" Hank asked, sending the receptionist a charming smile.  
  
"She's in the ER right now, but her mother and your brother are in the waiting room on level three, waiting room four."  
  
"Thank you." As Hank dragged a speechless Gwen to the elevators, he called back, "If anyone else comes in looking for Shylah, please direct them to us! Thanks!"  
  
Mika and Sheridan stepped in and as the doors closed Gwen snapped out of her reverie, "Where do you get off?! Pretending to be my HUSBAND!? I don't need your help!"  
  
"Gwen, calm down!" Sheridan said in her best 'mommy' voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that lady is horribly rude, I knew you'd be there for awhile if I didn't stop and help out. It's not a big deal."  
  
Before Gwen could argue the doors opened and they spotted Kay.  
  
Mika looked around suddenly distressed, "Mommy, where's Shylah?"  
  
Hank looked over and saw the little girl for the first time, his eyes widened as it dawned on him just who she was, "Oh my lord."  
  
Sheridan looked at Hank as the realization washed over him, "Oh no."  
  
"Sheridan. . ."  
  
She cut him off, "I'll tell you everything later, one crisis at a time." Taking Mika's hand she sat her down and began trying to explain what happened.  
  
Gwen made her way over to Kay and began comforting her, "It'll be alright, she's strong Kay, just like her mother."  
  
Sam saw Hank waiting around and he pulled him aside, the two began talking about what had happened.  
  
Everyone had soon settled down when the elevator doors opened again, a gaggle of Lopez-Fitzgerald's stepped out. First Antonio followed by Pilar, then Theresa and Ethan and finally Paloma and Fox.  
  
Paloma and Fox were holding massive amounts of coffee, "Thought you guys might be able to use a little boost." She said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Thanks Paloma." Sam said taking two cups, he brought one over to where Kay was now sitting and was urging her to drink some.  
  
Kay looked up and her eyes met Antonio's momentarily, she looked away and concentrated on her coffee and praying.  
  
Gwen's head shot up when she heard Ethan's 'Thank you' and her eyes filled with what could only be seen as terror. She made no move as she saw him approaching Sheridan, Theresa stood to the side talking with Hank.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sheridan?" Ethan said warily.  
  
Sheridan's face broke out into a smile when she saw her 'nephew', "Ethan!" She gave him a relieved hug, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Paloma called me." He said simply.  
  
"I think Kay will be glad to see you." Sheridan said smiling slightly.  
  
Ethan glanced over to where Gwen sat as the words, 'But Gwen won't.' hung in the air, unsaid, but unneeded.  
  
"This is Mika." Sheridan said suddenly, introducing her daughter.  
  
"Very nice to meet you." Ethan stuck out his hand.  
  
Mika looked at him cryptically for a minute, looked at her mother, who nodded, then shook his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Hank excused himself from Theresa and walked over to Gwen, "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked up suddenly, "I'm fine."  
  
He looked at her cryptically for a moment and motioned to the vacant seat next to her, "Can I sit?"  
  
"Go ahead, not my hospital." Gwen replied.  
  
Sitting down he turned to her, "I know what happened with Ethan hurt you bad, but think about it this way. Wouldn't you rather he left you before you were married and pregnant?"  
  
Gwen bit her lip, and sighed, "Hank I think you're misinterpreting what I'm feeling."  
  
"Aren't you still pining over Ethan?"  
  
"No. I'm not still in love with him, I'm angry at him." She said suddenly.  
  
"Angry at him?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes, well angry and a little jealous. Here he is, always so indecisive between Theresa and me, going back and forth between us like a seesaw. When he finally did choose me, it turns out Little Ethan is his son after all. So, on our wedding day he picks her over me. And I wind up leaving town. It's not like I wanted to come back and see him broke and unhappy, but something wrong with his life would be nice. But, no, he's got a little boy with another kid on the way. They're the perfect little family and I'm alone." She stopped and sighed again, "I know this sounds petty, but I want him to be alone and miserable. That's what he deserves."  
  
"That doesn't sound petty Gwen, Ethan," Before Hank could say exactly what Ethan was Eve walked out of the ER.  
  
Kay shot up, "What happened Dr. Russell? Is my daughter going to be alright?"  
  
"It's Dr. Crane now." Fox said under his breath, which earned him a swift elbow in the stomach from Paloma.  
  
"She's still unconscious which isn't good, she could go into a coma if she doesn't wake up soon, but there's no lasting damage from her injuries physically. We moved her to a room and you can go see her Kay, but I'm going to have to ask the rest of you not to. I don't want to disturb her condition by overwhelming her." As soon as Eve finished her beeper went off, she checked it quickly and with a quick good-bye, she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
My next update probably won't be anytime soon, because school starts for me Monday. Depressing. But, it's ok. Next year will be my last so I don't have to worry for too much longer.  
  
I've been trying to portray Sheridan as a good mother, but sometimes she gets a little out of it and starts focusing on Luis. I'm trying to keep a good balance.  
  
Please let me know what you think!  
  
Also I changed my screen name because I didn't like being Thalia1. So it's now mooseyfate. 


End file.
